This is War
by ravena love
Summary: Há 25 anos, uma guerra aconteceu entre os deuses. Terror por todos os cantos da terra, o Monte Olimpo estremeceu. Os homens viviam o caos que não era deles. Mas, agora, o caos será de todos, uma nova guerra, está a caminho.
1. Chapter I - Ruas de Fumaça

_Bem, por onde devo começar? Esta fic é modificada, ela é sim, minha. Mas está hospedada em 2 lugares, com formatos diferentes. O 1º é no Nyah e é uma fic original. Mas, não estava fazendo muito sucesso então mudei-a para cá, colocando-a no formato naruto num total UA._

_Outra coisa, alguns personagens estão beeeem OCC, exemplos são a Hinata e o Naruto. Outros estão com sua própria personalidade._

_Sim, eu adoro a Hinata então ela será a personagem principal, juntamente com Sasuke e com Neji. Não há casais muito definidos, mas tenho muitas ideias._

_Haverão várias raças na fic, as conhecidas como: Sereias, Ninfas, Elfos, Lupinos(Fique bem claro que não são lobisomens, são pessoas que se transformam em lobos), Vampiros, Demônios, anjos; E também temos as desconhecidas, que eu vou explicar:_

_Personificações: Nascidos em uma ilha específica, as personificações são criaturas que representam sentimentos, sensações, etc. Teremos nessa fic 2 personificações com mais destaque: a da Discórdia e o da Luxúria, vocês descobrirão quem se trata logo aqui no primeiro capitulo._

_Elementais: O nome propriamente indica, são pessoas que controlam os elementos, cada uma tendo o seu próprio. Há elementos mais comuns Água, Fogo, Terra e Ar, e, também há os dois mais raros, Luz e Trevas, dizem que não se vê um a tempos._

_Bruxos: Essa não é tão diferente, mas há uma observação curiosa. Embora os humanos estejam extintos, bruxos são apenas humanos com mutações, então a maioria os enxerga como escória. Maaas, já que a deusa Hécate é deusa da Bruxaria, eles recebem um bom tratamento._

_Acho que é só isso por enquanto ^^_

* * *

Sinopse Completa

Há 25 anos, uma guerra aconteceu entre os deuses. Terror por todos os cantos da terra, o Monte Olimpo estremeceu. Os homens viviam o caos que não era deles.  
O que se passava, era uma revolta por parte dos deuses menores, comandados por Hécate(Deusa da Bruxaria e da lua nova), contra os deuses olimpianos.  
O Exército de Zeus, formado por Ares, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Hefesto, Atena, Ártemis, Apolo, Afrodite, Deméter e Dionísio, resistia muito bem a todos os ataques dos deuses menores. Até que as filhas de Hécate, as semideusas então chamadas de Ninfas das trevas, entraram em combate.  
A batalha terminou com vitória dos deuses menores. Mas, deuses não podem morrer. Assim, as almas dos divinos buscaram novos corpos, para, um dia se vingarem de Hécate e os deuses menores.  
Hécate, consumida pelo poder, se livrou dos deuses menores também, se tornando a única grande deusa. Mal ela sabia que os deuses menores também buscaram corpos, para assim, também completarem sua vingança.  
Hécate nunca foi uma grande fã de humanos, então, com sua maldição divina eliminou todos os mortais de seu novo mundo. Um mundo onde as criaturas mágicas poderiam mostrar suas formas verdadeiras. Um mundo aonde era a única adorada. Um mundo onde a vingança estava para chegar.

* * *

Prólogo:

Incógnitas Preciosas

Aquela ponte a assustava. Podia se sentir mais segura com a altura se pensasse um milhão de vezes que cairia com segurança na água. Era ridículo para qualquer um que visse a garota de aparência rebelde imaginá-la com medo de altura. Alguém que usasse tantos acessórios de metal e roupas pretas deveria, além de ser intimidante, ser corajosa. E ela era. Seu problema era a altura assustadoramente desconfortável que a fazia tremer e passar mal. Mas, aquilo era algo que a moça de aparência exótica deveria fazer.

Ela deu passos pequenos em direção à cerca de metal enferrujado. Ouvia seus coturnos de couro contra o chão de madeira. Ao chegar próxima a cerca, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, ainda com os olhos fechados. Ouviu as ondas batalhando furiosas e orgulhosas abaixo da ponte. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o metal gelado de seu piercing em sua língua, ao pensar que a guerra das ondas anunciava muito mais que uma tempestade. Continuou naquela batalha interna, tentando vencer seus próprios fantasmas para criar coragem de pular daquela ponte e fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

Só abriu os olhos algum tempo depois, quando ouviu o som inconfundível de botas de salto stilletto vindo em sua direção. Sabia quem era. Aquela criatura era mais que conhecida. Se virou para vê-la. Era mesmo impossível não reconhecê-la. Via a pequena garota loira de cabelos rebeldes caminhando decidida, trajando roupas de marca ligeiramente rasgadas e um chapéu digno de um gangster.

Quando estavam próximas, fizeram um comprimento em comum: Socaram a palma da própria mão esquerda com a direita e se curvaram em uma leve reverência uma a outra, dizendo logo depois:

- Salve Hécate. – Um silêncio surgiu por um tempo entre as duas moças. A loira se virou para o mar e foi até o cercado da ponte. Não encarou a amiga.

- Tem certeza do que quer fazer, Hinata? – A menor sabia a resposta. Mas, queria ter certeza de que sua parceira não estava prestes a fazer a maior besteira de sua vida.

- É por _ele,_ Ino. Faço qualquer coisa para libertá-lo daquele destino. Ele não merece isso. Ele não fez nada. – A moça de nome Hinata foi até o lado da amiga e viu as pontas de seus cabelos ao se curvar na cerca. Se concentrou em olhar para a coloração negra de suas madeixas, para evitar olhar para o mar.

- Você conhece esse demônio melhor que eu, Hinata. Sabe que ele era mais capaz de cometer esse crime do que qualquer um. – Ino não encarava a amiga. Sabia que suas palavras estavam sendo como agulhas que atingiam Hinata de uma forma extremamente dolorosa e torturante;

- Sei. Mas, também sei que não foi ele. Tenho certeza absoluta. E não vou deixar meu... Meu melhor amigo morrer sem justa causa. – Hinata não levantava a voz. Mas, não parecia nada calma ao ouvir tudo o que ela já sabia. Já haviam repetido aquilo um milhão de vezes a ela. Mas, ela não ligava. – Sei que não pode ir, mas me deixe fazer isso.

- Não é como se eu não quisesse ir, Hina. Você sabe que é a única de nós que pode entrar em um julgamento na Atlântida. Eu não vou. Mas, torcerei por você, seja qual for sua decisão. – Ino virou para a amiga e sorriu, torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Não poderia ir com a parceira dessa vez. Tudo por causa de seu sobrenome e uma lei estúpida. Enquanto Hina fosse para Atlântida, ela cuidaria de alguns assuntos delicados em Sheol, algumas coisinhas com uns colegas que faziam parte da escória da cidade.

- Sei que tem que falar com o submundo também, Discórdia. Não disfarce. – Chamou Ino Yamanaka pelo apelido mais digno que a garota poderia ter. Sabia de todos os problemas supostamente secretos de sua amiga. - Mas, é bom saber que está torcendo. – Ela ouviu o badalar da meia noite. Estava na hora. Ela respirou fundo e sacou uma adaga de prata da bota. – Tenho que ir.

- Boa sorte. – Disse Ino um pouco apreensiva.

Hinata levou a afiada adaga ao pulso e o cortou. Do corte vazou um líquido negro como ébano. Aquele era o sangue de Hinata. Aquele era o sangue de uma ninfa das trevas.

Ela virou o corte para que o sangue caísse na água. Quanto mais sangue caía, mais sua humanidade ia lhe deixando. Sua pele pálida ganhava um brilho prateado; Seus olhos perolados aumentavam e ficavam completamente negros; Seus cabelos cresciam até a altura da cintura, tomando um tom cada vez mais próximo do céu durante aquela noite; Seus lábios estavam ficando negros; Sua transformação estava completa. Hinata havia tomado uma forma assustadoramente bela.

A água tomava um tom prateado e se abria em um redemoinho, como em reação ao sangue de Hinata. O portal já estava pronto.

Hinata subiu na cerca da ponte, se virando de costas para o mar. Respirou fundo e simplesmente se jogou.

Naquela forma, a garota caía de uma forma muito graciosa. Como se estivesse dançando para a própria morte, rumo a sua catacumba. Quando estava ligeiramente próxima do portal, se virou como um gato. E, em um quarto de segundo, sua dança havia acabado. Ela já estava na Atlântida. Pronta para o que quer que lhe enfrentasse.

* * *

Capitulo I

Ruas de Fumaça

A presença de Hinata era estranha aos atlantis. Alguns deles, que sabiam o que ela era, nem ousavam encará-la, por medo de perder a vida. Todos os moradores da cidade submarina sentiam a estranha energia negra que emanava da ninfa das trevas. Alguns desentendidos pensavam que ela era um demônio. Um ser das trevas que não teria piedade de matar toda a população da cidade. E ela mataria mesmo, se fosse preciso. Estava disposta a fazer o que quisesse para libertar seu amigo, primo e irmão das garras impiedosas dos abutres do conselho real.

Passou a caminhar pela rua de pedra, sentindo a água ao seu redor sem incômodo. Seu semblante continuava sério e fúnebre. Limpo de qualquer expressão. Embora estivesse à procura de alguém para se guiar pela cidade.

A cidade tinha casas grandes de mármore. O mármore ganhava tons esverdeados e azulados com o tempo, embora nunca perdesse seu leve brilho perolado que o fazia ser mais bonito do que um branco polido e comum.

Hinata parou de andar. A pessoa que esperava estava vindo em sua direção com uma expressão séria. Ela deveria saber exatamente o porquê da visita da ninfa das trevas ao povo da Atlântida. Claro. Aquela guerreira sempre dava um jeito de saber de tudo desde que tinha se convertido em uma guardiã da Atlântida.

A naiade de longos cabelos azuis nadava, mas não tinha cauda como as sereias comuns. Tinha a pele clara e os olhos de âmbar. Uma aparência incomum... Mas, humana demais. Isso acontecia porque ela era filha de uma humana com um tritão, uma combinação que havia sido proibida um pouco antes de seu nascimento. Graças àquela proibição, e logo depois à extinção da raça humana, a mãe da Náiade fora assassinada. E, logo depois, o pai da mesma se suicidou. Ela foi criada pela família real de Atlântida, pois seu pai já fora um membro da guarda real. Mas, se sua família havia se despedaçado graças ao sistema, por que ela apoiava o mesmo sistema? Era algo que Hinata Hyuuga não entendia.

- Hinata, o julgamento ainda não começou. – Disse a naiade, sem mudar de expressão, ao parar de frente para a ninfa das trevas.

- Eu sei, Konan. Quantos membros do conselho estão no júri? – Perguntou Hinata, nervosa para saber o que teria que enfrentar.

- Sete, Hinata. – Disse Konan. A naiade ficara tão impressionada quanto Hinata ao saber do número de jurados reais. – Eu sei que são muitos, mas foi um crime gravíssimo e você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. Mas, não foi ele. – Hinata não tinha dúvida do que dizia em nenhum momento. – E eu sei que não posso provar, antes que você diga. – Disse Hinata, fazendo Konan levantar uma das sobrancelhas em resposta. A meio-sereia não sabia que era tão previsível.

- O que você vai fazer então? – Perguntou a naiade, sem abaixar a sobrancelha. Hinata sentiu o ar lhe fugir dos pulmões. Ela sabia o que iria fazer. Só não sabia que as conseqüências seriam muito mais drásticas do que ela pensava que seriam.

- Vou fazer algo que salvará a vida dele por enquanto, aquilo que todos menos esperam de mim e aquilo que o conselho mais almeja de mim. – Ela disse, tentando manter a calma com aquelas palavras para que sua voz não saísse trêmula.

Konan parou para pensar por um instante. Haviam muitas coisas que o conselho queria da ninfa das trevas. Ela era a última da espécie. A última que nascera do ventre de Hécate. As outras acabaram mortas em guerra. Afinal, para o conselho, as ninfas das trevas não passavam de armas de exterminação em massa.

Armas? Será que ela se ofereceria como arma para o conselho? Não. Isso não salvaria a vida dele. Só a usariam para matá-lo. Mas... O que salvaria um demônio criminoso? Ela saberia durante o julgamento, no qual ela escoltaria o príncipe de Atlântida, Yahiko, que seria o jurado no lugar do rei, que se encontrava com uma doença terminal.

Enfim, Konan não poderia dizer nada se não soubesse o que Hinata faria. Só poderia dizer:

- Não faça nada de que se arrependa depois, Hinata. – Disse a dríade séria.

- Eu espero que eu não me arrependa. – A voz de Hinata soava determinada e forte.

* * *

A loira andava pela parte perigosa daquela cidade sem medo nenhum. Ficava com vontade de matar todos aqueles demônios idiotas que faziam comentários impróprios sobre sua aparência, mas tinha peixes bem maiores para fritar no submundo da cidade. E ela sabia exatamente onde se encontravam esses peixes. Os nomes deles ela não se atrevia a dizer.

Aquelas ruas eram no mínimo imundas. Nada mais justo. Mas, ela se fazia a mesma pergunta todas as vezes que passava por aquelas ruas: Por que eles moram nesse lugar enquanto poderiam estar no topo de Sheol tomando vinho em taças de cristal? Algumas pessoas gostam mesmo da decadência.

Ela parou próxima a um prédio enorme e pouco iluminado. Deu uma olhada em volta. Pegou um cigarro no bolso traseiro da calça e seu isqueiro. Ascendeu o cigarro e colocou-o na boca. Esperou a fumaça lhe penetrar antes de dar sua longa primeira tragada.

Entre a fumaça que embaçava sua visão, ela viu uma silhueta masculina se aproximando do prédio em uma velocidade normal. Ela sabia quem era. Já vira aquele porte másculo e sensual milhares de vezes. Algumas vezes bem mais próximas do que seus instintos de sobrevivência permitiam. Ela sentia o cheiro da aura dele e não podia deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso com aquela sensação. Luxúria estava ficando cada vez melhor com suas habilidades. Quem diria que quando o conheceu ele era somente um Don Juan qualquer.

Ela o observou. Parecia que ele não a percebia. Ele estava prestes entrar no prédio quando parou e notou a presença de Ino. Ela viu o cinismo e a perversão estampados no sorriso dele. Então ele continuava o mesmo, ela pensava. E quando o viu falando com ela, ela teve certeza.

- O que a loirinha gostosa ta fazendo nessa área? – Ele disse como se não a conhecesse, para fazer graça. Ela riu com a pergunta.

- O de sempre, sabe? Caçando maníacos, pegando grana. – Ela disse como se não fosse nada demais ter um segundo trabalho de assassina de aluguel para uma gangue do submundo. – E o que esse play boy está fazendo por aqui? – Ela o conhecia o bastante para saber que ele era um riquinho de merda sustentado pelo padrinho, e que não se misturava com a "ralé" do submundo. Isso na teoria, porque todos sabem que muitas das garotas que ele levava para a cama eram as "meninas" do submundo, se é que entende.

Ele se aproximou e ela pode vê-lo perfeitamente. Os cabelos loiros e arrepiados que lhe caíam muito bem. O pedaço de céu que ele chamava de olhos. O rosto e o corpo muito bem esculpidos, emoldurados por roupas de grifes masculinas.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar, bem como você. – Ele disse, pegando a mão dela e beijando a mesma logo depois.

- Está no submundo e está agindo como um cavalheiro, onde está o meu conhecido Naruto Uzumaki? Aquele que na primeira oportunidade deixaria uma bela marca em meu pescoço? – Ela brincou. Aquilo não era verdade. Ela sabia que ele agia assim. Dava todos os passos lentamente e ia acelerando aos poucos, mas sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Eu posso deixar uma marca onde você quiser, Ino, é só implorar um pouquinho. – Ele deu um meio sorriso malicioso. Ele era o pecado da Luxúria em pessoa e disso ninguém duvidava. Melhorava a cada dia nas duas artes que ele conhecia muito bem: A sedução e o próprio sexo. Mas, ele sabia que Ino era orgulhosa demais para implorar e que ele receberia uma resposta a altura para a declaração.

- Talvez nos seus sonhos eu implore, para você brincar sozinho um pouco, idiota. – Embora os dois tivessem essa relação esquisita e já tivessem passado algumas noites juntos, eram bons amigos. Do tipo que adora ver o outro como veio ao mundo, mas amigos. Foi graças a relação perigosa que ela tinha com Naruto que ela entendeu o porque daquelas atitudes estranhas de Hinata quanto aquele demônio. Embora ela não fosse fazer o mesmo que a ninfa das trevas por Naruto, ela não era idiota a esse ponto. Ele poderia muito bem subornar o conselho e se livrar da pena sozinho. Filhinho de papai idiota.

- Não quebre meu coração desse modo, loirinha. Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia? – Ele disse, fazendo a atuação dramática mais ridícula que ele conseguia fazer. Ela riu. Ele sabia ser bem legal quando queria e ela sabia disso. Mas, era impossível ficar naquela distância confortável dele por muito tempo.

Ela tirou o cigarro da boca e o jogou no chão, amassando-o logo depois com o pé. Se aproximou do Uzumaki com um sorrisinho que ele logo compreendeu. Ele levou as mãos à cintura fina da garota consideravelmente menor que ele. Não demorou para que ele tomasse os lábios da loira para si. Um beijo selvagem demais para se dar no meio da rua. Mas, eles não ligavam, até porque estavam em uma rua do submundo e era comum até ver prostitutas com dois ou três caras ao mesmo tempo em alguns becos por ali. Naruto desceu um pouco suas mãos para o traseiro da garota. Erro dele.

- Se descer essa mão de novo eu arranco ela, seu puto. – Ela disse. Afinal ela era a própria discórdia. Ela tinha que acabar com o clima só porque ela não estava no comando. Ela o empurrou, se preparando para entrar no prédio e andando em direção à porta do edifício.

- Calma, Ino. Não fiz por mal, você sabe que perco o controle com garotas bonitas como você. – Ele disse galante. Era realmente irritante ficar bravo com alguém que entendia tanto sobre as mulheres. Ele sabia exatamente o ponto fraco de cada uma. Ser meigo e um tanto submisso funcionava com a Yamanaka. Ela gostava de ficar por cima. Em vários sentidos, é claro.

- Está desculpado. Mas, não espere que eu vá ficar mais tempo com você. Tenho que falar com o Sasuke. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-la falando daquele ceifador.

- Chama o Uchiha pelo primeiro nome agora? – Não que ele ligasse, mas eram poucos aqueles que chamavam o líder da Resistência pelo primeiro nome. Na verdade, ela era a segunda que ele ouvira chamando o Uchiha pelo primeiro nome.

- Ui, o Luxúria está com ciuminho! – Ela disse de forma irônica. Aquilo não era uma pergunta, de forma alguma. Ela sabia que ele tinha uma ponta de ciúme de qualquer uma de suas... Peguetes. Ela gostava de provocar para lembrá-lo de que ele também tinha sentimentos.

- Não estou, Ino, só fiquei curioso em saber que alguém chamava-o pelo primeiro nome. – Ele deu de ombros, ficava um pouco incomodado em saber que sua amiga loira conseguia pensar em outro cara depois de ficar com ele, mas ele não ligava tanto assim para isso. – Só fico pensando... Você começou a chamá-lo assim antes ou depois de dar pra ele? – Ele deu um sorrisinho de escárnio. Sabia que Ino iria ficar uma fera com aquilo, mas é como diz o ditado: Olho por olho, dente por dente.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Uzumaki!

* * *

- Konan, pode me indicar o caminho do templo de Hécate? Preciso ter uma conversa com a... Deusa. – Não queria chamar Hécate de "Minha mãe" à frente da guerreira. Ser semideusa não é algo de que você possa sair anunciando por aí aos sete ventos, mesmo que todos saibam disso.

- É justo. Vá na direção das ruínas de Atlântida. Vai saber quando chegar ao templo. Estou indo para o julgamento, não se demore. – A guerreira se virou, indo para o local do julgamento e deixando a Ninfa das Trevas sozinha.

Hinata suspirou, não era a primeira vez que vinha para a Atlântida. Afinal, como a última das Ninfas das Trevas, tinha que encarar milhares de vezes o conselho. Sempre o mesmo papo de "Trabalhe pra nós" e blá, blá, blá. E ela sempre mandava todos eles se foderem. Embora o trabalho dela não fosse honrado como o que eles ofereciam, ela estava feliz em usar seus poderes e sua força em algo mais... Ilegal. Lutadora de vale-tudo no submundo. Eles apostavam nela, ela ganhava metade da grana. Simples assim. Dava pra viver bem em uma cidade como Sheol.

De qualquer forma, ela se dirigiu para as ruínas. Aquele lugar era chamado assim porque havia um templo de Poseidon naquela parte da cidade antes da guerra dos deuses. Era até deprimente pensar naquilo. Todas as naiades e sereias virgens que se dedicavam àquele templo tentaram protegê-lo. Mas, tudo o que conseguiram foi ser estupradas por alguns dos deuses menores e mortas logo após isso. A guerra dos deuses foi, sem dúvida, a pior coisa que aconteceu na Terra. O que deixava Hinata se sentir culpada. Ela nascera com a culpa de sua mãe e de suas irmãs. A culpa da destruição e do sofrimento pulsava em suas veias todos os dias. Não era à toa que seu sangue tinha cor de ébano.

Konan dissera que ela saberia quando chegasse ao templo de Hécate. E ela soube. Mármore negro brilhava como se o próprio luar o beijasse. Uma grande estátua branca da deusa estava a frente do local. Haviam poucas pessoas ali dentro, mas, no momento em que Hinata adentrou o local, as pessoas fizeram uma mesura e se retiraram do templo. Fiéis seguidores da deusa sabiam como se comportar diante de uma filha da mesma.

Hinata suspirou e foi até uma pira em que queimava fogo grego, próxima a um altar para sacrifícios. Ela sacou mais uma vez sua fiel adaga de prata. Pressionou a lâmina contra seu pulso, para poder, novamente, ver o líquido negro. Pingou algumas gotas de seu sangue no fogo, vendo o mesmo reagir e tomar um tom azulado.

- "Mãe... preciso de suas respostas. Ouça-me. Responda-me" – Foi o que ela pensou, de olhos fechados. Penetrada no que estava fazendo com toda sua fé na deusa.

- Sabia que viria até mim, minha filha. Você sempre vem a mim quando precisa de alento. – Hinata ouviu aquela voz melódica, que conseguia fazê-la arrepiar, e abriu os olhos rapidamente. A bela mulher que estava a sua frente não era a verdadeira forma de sua mãe, mas era a única que conhecia.

Cabelos negros e cacheados, que quase tocavam o chão. A pele da cor da lua. Os olhos tão azuis quanto o sangue de Hinata em combustão. Um vestido longo esvoaçante da cor da noite emoldurava suas curvas sinuosas. E um sorriso tão gentil que poderia curar um doente terminal em segundos. Aquela Hécate que Hinata estava vendo jamais teria algo a ver com a guerra dos Deuses. Mas, milhares de surpresas se escondiam naquela mulher.

- Obrigada por atender meu pedido, mãe. – Hinata disse ao abaixar levemente a cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- Jamais te deixarei sozinha, minha criança. Diga-me, por que me chamas? – Disse a deusa, sentando-se em um dos bancos do templo e indicando o mesmo para que sua filha também se sentasse.

- Certamente sabe que Neji Hyuuga, meu primo e irmão das ruas, foi acusado de matar o Governador Orochimaru. – Hinata foi calmamente até o banco se sentou ao lado da deusa. Ela só conseguia olhar para o chão.

- Sim. O Julgamento dele será hoje não é? – Disse Hécate, encarando a filha.

- E há 7 membros do conselho no júri. – Hinata respirou profundamente, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. – Não sei direito o que estou fazendo. Quer dizer...

- Você pensa em salvá-lo do modo que eu penso, minha filha? – Hécate continuava serena e calma.

- Sim. Sei que não é certo usar minhas virtudes para isto, mas... Eu sei que ele é inocente. Só quero fazer justiça. - Ela disse, abrindo os olhos e encarando a mãe.

- Fazer justiça ao mentir... Você é realmente minha filha. – Hinata permaneceu em silêncio por um instante. Nunca havia comentado sobre a guerra dos deuses com sua mãe. Mas, tinha medo de se tornar como sua mãe um dia. – Tem minha benção para continuar com isto, mas tome cuidado com o conselho. A filha de Orochimaru faz parte dele agora. E, assim como você, ela quer fazer justiça.

- Lhe agradeço por tudo mãe, me lembrarei de tomar cuidado durante o julgamento. – Naquele momento, a deusa desapareceu diante dos olhos de sua filha. E, assim que isso aconteceu, a voz de Konan ecoou pelo templo.

- Está na hora, Hinata.


	2. Capítulo II - Corte de Mentiras

Hey! Meus caros leitores ^^ Aqui estamos nós com o 2º capítulo, só lembrando que críticas _educadas _são sempre bem vindas! Assim como, obviamente, elogios, então, por favor, deixem reviews, quero saber se agrado!

Uma segunda nota, eu esqueci de mencionar a raça dos ceifadores no último capítulo. E, eles serão importantes. Ceifadores são, assim como sugere o nome, são funcionários da morte. E desde a guerra dos deuses eles vêm trabalhando bastante pra mandar as almas para o mundo inferior, já que Hades e Thanatos não existem mais. Basicamente é isso, eles levam as almas, após a morte.

Bem, por enquanto é só isso, boa leitura!

* * *

O conselho supremo era, provavelmente, o que todas as raças deveriam temer mais que a deusa. Além de terem poder de mandar e desmandar nas próprias raças, eles eram escolhidos por uma razão: Sua força, inteligência, poder e liderança, todos os itens reunidos em um só ser. Hinata não os temia, até porque nenhum deles poderia mandar nela sem um representante de sua raça no conselho. E, ela era a única viva de sua raça.

Ao adentrar o local do julgamento, um pouco antes do mesmo começar, todos entranharam a presença dela. Todos os sete membros que estavam reunidos e seus guarda-costas pessoais.

- O que faz aqui?! Não foi chamada, ninfa! – Uma mulher bem vestida, trajada com um belo, longo e decotado vestido vermelho, se pronunciou, levantando-se subitamente de seu lugar na mesa em forma de "U" do conselho. Hinata a observou antes de responder. A moça aparentava juventude, tinha um corpo escultural, pele pálida, cabelos longos e loiros, exalava um odor forte e adocicado de sangue.

Aquela era a sensual Condessa Tsunade Senju, a mesma representava todos os vampiros que não estavam em exílio. Com suas doces 308 primaveras, era a mais velha, mais experiente, mais detestável e talvez a mais poderosa do conselho supremo. É conhecida por gostar de tomar banho em sangue de virgens, para manter sua belíssima aparência, o que não passa de um capricho, já que sua aparência não muda.

- Todos os membros do conselho que desejarem podem comparecer a um julgamento, Condessa Senju. – Hinata respondeu calmamente, e se segurou para não sorrir. Odiava Senju por motivos pessoais, e provocá-la lhe trazia um imenso prazer. Nada a deixaria mais furiosa do que Hinata declarando seu poder.

- O que acontece é que...! – A condessa foi cortada por uma garota branca de cabelos negros, que com um doce e calmo sorriso, pareceu fazer a raiva de Tsunade diminuir minimamente.

- Lady Senju, permita-me ter esta conversa com a senhorita Hyuuga, por favor, não canse sua belíssima voz. – A "garota " tinha uma voz muito masculina para uma garota. A verdade é que aquela pessoa é simplesmente o novo líder dos elfos. Aquele era Haku, um belo elfo andrógeno de 23 anos. Fora eleito como líder dos elfos por sua grande sabedoria e serenidade, apesar de sua pouca idade. Seus longos cabelos negros, pele pálida, olhos da cor de suas madeixas e trajes rústicos, poderiam dizer que ele era apenas um jovem inexperiente. Mas toda sua diplomacia e educação diziam o contrário. - Pois bem, senhorita Hyuuga, pensei que havia recusado nossa oferta de se tornar parte do conselho. Mas, já que decidiu repensar sobre tal oferta, estou certo de que todos... – Ele parou para encarar as criaturas a sua volta. -... Irão se alegrar com sua presença no conselho. Por favor, sente-se. – Ele sorriu de maneira simpática e calma, indicando um assento logo ao seu lado, que havia sido colocado às pressas pelos funcionários.

- Obrigada pela compreensão, Haku. – Ela não hesitou em sentar ao lado dele, era a única pessoa quase confiável daquela sala.

Hinata olhou ao redor. Era a única do conselho sem um guarda costas. Contou cada um dos membros. Tsunade, Haku... Ah, claro o Alfa Lupino, Asuma Sarutobi. Homem barbado e atraente, de olhos e cabelos negros e uma seriedade invejável. Depois viria, logo ao seu lado, uma mulher de grande beleza e graciosidade Kurenai Yuuhi, Rainha das Ninfas, de pele clara, lábios carnudos, olhos que mudavam de cor de acordo com seu humor, dizem que apesar da beleza, ela deve ser muito temida, aqueles olhos escondem muita sujeira. Karin, a filha da vítima, nova governadora dos demônios, cabelos de um tom de vermelho e de olhos da mesma cor, aqueles rubis estavam sedentos de vingança. Hidan, vestido como o pirata que era, era o Capitão dos Ceifadores, sentia-se o cheiro de rum, que o mesmo exalava, de longe. E, por último, o protegido de sua amiga Konan, o jovem e despreocupado Yahiko, príncipe de Atlântida, que estava apenas substituindo seu adoecido pai, mesmo que aparentasse inofensivo, com certeza não era muito confiável. Afinal, ninguém ali era totalmente confiável.

Foi quando o mediador do julgamento, que era um bruxo, se pronunciou. Nada como colocar um bruxo como mediador. Eles nem membro no conselho têm. Por quê? Porque são apenas humanos com mutações. A maioria dos bruxos é considerada escória, mas como Hécate é deusa da bruxaria, eles ganham muitos privilégios, na maior parte das vezes.

- Receberemos então o réu, Neji Hyuuga. Ele será julgado pelos crimes de traição, união a facções criminosas e homícido doloso a uma autoridade – Hinata sentiu um frio na barriga, não sabia que havia mais de um crime. Alguns deles, ele realmente havia cometido. Isso complicava as coisas.

* * *

Ino e Naruto adentraram o prédio mal iluminado, visualizando a lanchonete que ficava no térreo. Haviam poucas pessoas lá. A garçonete, conhecida de ambos, veio em sua direção. Ela era uma moça de pele morena, cabelos cor de areia amarrados em um penteado incomum, olhos azul-petróleo, levemente puxados e lábios finos. Trajando calça jeans e uma baby look azul, não parecia nada feliz. E ninguém gostaria de ver uma Elemental do fogo nervosa.

- Ino, está atrasada. Você sabe que o Uchiha não gosta de esperar. – Era ríspida e rápida. Ino só rolou os olhos em resposta. - E você, Uzumaki, mesa cinco. Os caras do poker estão com vontade de arrancar seu fígado já. Até mais que eu.

- Ora, por que tanta violência, Temazinha? Nós dois sabemos que o fogo em suas veias queima por minha causa. – Ele esboçou o mesmo sorriso cínico e pervertido que dera para Ino há alguns minutos.

- Uzumaki, se não quiser se torrar e ser servido como iscas de porco, acho bom sair da minha frente o mais rápido que puder. – É claro que ela se sentia atraída por ele, mas apenas pelos poderes do moço, é óbvio. Mesmo assim, sempre tivera um ótimo auto-controle quando se trata do mesmo.

- É por isso que eu te adoro. Você é exatamente como um vulcão ativo, Temari, só que com mais curvas e rebolado. – Ele riu antes de se dirigir para a mesa cinco.

Temari no Sabaku, a irritada garçonete teve seus olhos mutando da cor azul para a laranja em um instante. Mas, eles logo voltaram ao normal, com o afastamento da personificação da Luxúria.

- Se serve de consolo, ele me irrita assim também. Só que eu deixo de resistir, quando me convém. – Disse Ino, rindo da garçonete enquanto subia a escadaria que levaria ao escritório de Sasuke Uchiha. Temari se irritava novamente.

1º andar era aonde se encontrava a comitiva do famoso Uchiha. A gangue mais temida do submundo de Sheol. Eles podiam ser poderosos e dignos de temor, mas como Ino fazia uns serviçinhos para o líder da gangue, ela não tinha o que temer.

Ao adentrar o local, viu poucos membros da gangue, todos em volta de uma mesa, concentrados em uma ruiva alada e uma moça de cabelos rosados, que disputavam uma partida de braço-de-ferro. Ino se aproximou deles e encarou as duas, antes de comentar com um dos caras.

- Há quanto tempo elas estão nessa, Suigetsu? – A loira olhou para o cara de cabelos brancos e olhos violeta, que tinha uma face levemente mal-encarada. Ele deu uma tragada profunda em seu cigarro antes de responder.

- Há duas horas. Nunca vi a Sakura e a Tayuya levando tão a sério uma disputa. Elas devem estar realmente enfurecidas. – Ele deu um meio sorriso. Suigetsu Hozuki era elemental da água muito, muito sádico. E ele adorava ver aquelas duas brigando. Ele achava cômico. Enquanto estava neutro na briga, é claro. Quando as duas o envolviam, era melhor ficar calado. Uma ninfa e uma anja caída podem ser mais perigosas do que parecem. – Ou isso acaba em uma bela e selvagem aventura lésbica, ou acaba com o Uchiha mandando as duas pararem. Sabe pra qual dos finais eu estou torcendo, Discórdia. – Ele riu, mais irônico e sádico que dá primeira vez.

- Bem, caso acabe como você quer, mande-as me chamarem, não tenho uma aventura dessas há tempos. - Ela deu uma piscadela para Suigetsu antes de subir para o escritório do Uchiha. Mas, quando estava prestes a subir o primeiro degrau, teve uma ideia, e se virou para falar ao Hozuki novamente. – Se o Uchiha interromper, diga a elas que o nosso querido Uzumaki se encontra na lanchonete, e está com muitas saudades das suas duas gangsters favoritas. – Ino riu antes de dar as costas para Suigetsu. Aquelas duas comeriam Luxúria vivo, em todos os sentidos possíveis. Como ela adorava o sabor da discórdia em sua boca.

* * *

Quando Neji Hyuuga adentrou o salão, estava com a cabeça baixa, e seus castanhos cabelos caíam sobre seu rosto, impedindo uma plena visão de sua expressão. Hinata gostaria de ver qual seria a cara daquele demônio ao vê-la ali, sentada com o conselho. Mas, não era tempo para isso. Agora deveria agir para livrá-lo dali.

O bruxo mediador pegou um grimório de magia antiga, para levá-lo até o réu. O processo de juramento perante a deusa seria feito. Naquele mundo, um feitiço que só permitia que o atingido falasse a verdade, era feito antes de todo julgamento.

- Jura solenemente, sobre as palavras e olhos de Hécate, deusa suprema de nosso mundo, que dirá apenas a verdade neste julgamento, tendo sua vida em risco e em função disso? – O bruxo estendeu o grimório para Neji, e, este, colocou as mãos algemadas sobre o livro, sem muita força de vontade, como se soubesse que iria morrer, antes de responder:

- Eu juro. – Com isso, ele levantou o rosto, mas não encarou ninguém além do bruxo. Permanecia sério e imóvel.

- Com isso, passo a palavra para a primeira raça atingida pelos possíveis crimes de Neji. Pronuncie-se, governadora demoníaca. – Karin se levantou, tentava manter a calma na presença do possível assassino de seu pai, e obtia sucesso nisso.

- Eu espero que este julgamento seja produtivo. Não quero vingança. Quero apenas que justiça seja feita. Como meu pai gostaria que fosse. O réu aqui presente era guarda-costas de meu pai. Meu pai havia tirado-o das ruas, criado como se fosse seu próprio filho. Disso podemos tirar conclusões, mas, Neji Hyuuga, me responda: Meu pai confiava muito em você? – Ela permanecia séria.

- Cegamente, vossa senhoria. – Ele respondeu, sem a encarar.

- Então... Por quê? – Ela lutava para não chorar. Afinal, como ela mesma declarou, Neji fora criado como um filho do Governador, isso fazia dele um irmão para Karin.

- Eu não entendi sua última pergunta, senhoria. Peço para que passem a palavra para outro membro do júri, aparentemente a situação se tornou pessoal demais. Não se envolva. – Ela não respondeu. A vida toda havia abaixado a cabeça para Neji, não pararia de fazê-lo tão cedo. Os membros começaram a discutir, para decidir quem tomaria a palavra. Foi quando outro membro do júri se pronunciou mais alto, surpreendendo o Hyuuga.

- Então eu tomo a palavra. – Disse Hinata, se levantando. Estava pronta para protegê-lo, como ele fizera algumas vezes por ela. – O senhor Hyuuga e eu somos amigos há muito tempo, sem falar que nossos pais eram irmãos. Posso dizer que o conheço o bastante para saber que ele só cometeria todos esses crimes por motivos de força maior. Nós crescemos nas ruas de Sheol encarando criminosos todos os dias. E, eu sei que ele não tinha motivos para matar o governador Orochimaru. Por outro lado, os mesmos criminosos tinham. E eu sei como as gangues de lá falam. É tudo um grande jogo pra eles. Neji também sabe disso. Então... Qual eram as intenções dos criminosos, Neji?

- A morte do governador era só o começo de uma enorme teia de tramas para derrubar o conselho. – Todos do conselho sabiam que aquilo estava em prática, mas não sabiam que seria tão rápido, se surpreenderam. Bem, todos menos Hinata. – Eu não matei o governador, mas sim, ajudei. Dei todas as dicas, e deixei a guarda dele baixa. O resto foi por conta da gangue. – Ele não poderia estar mentindo, mas com isso Karin se levantou, chorando. Seus olhos estavam completamente negros, como de um demônio pronto pra atacar.

- Por que, seu desgraçado, por quê?! – Ela gritava entre lágrimas. – Ele confiava em você! Ele te amava!

- Porque ele amava mais você. O governador sabia que iria morrer. Eu conversei com ele sobre as ameaças. A ameaça era que se ele não fosse morto, matariam você. Então ele me pediu pra que baixasse a guarda e ajudasse a gangue, pela sua segurança. – Karin e o conselho não acreditavam. Hinata sim. Mas, não havia possibilidade de mentira por parte dele.

- Mesmo com toda essa trama, ele continua envolvido nos crimes de traição e união a facções criminosas, e deve ser punido. – Se pronunciou a Rainha das Ninfas, Kurenai Yuuhi, realmente, ela era uma grande fã de justiça.

- Eu acho que não. – Disse Hinata. Ela tinha mais uma carta na manga. Membros do conselho não eram impedidos de mentir, como isso era delicioso.

* * *

- Toc toc – Disse Ino, antes de adentrar o escritório de Sasuke Uchiha, o ceifador mais poderoso e temido de Sheol. O mesmo estava vestido com roupas escuras, dignas de um astro do rock, usando bandana em seus cabelos negros e exibindo suas tatuagens. Sua aparência denunciava um homem ousado, mas se prestassem atenção somente em seus olhos de ônix, veriam que ele era bem pior. – Como sempre, sem fazer nada, não é, Sasuke?

- Sempre amável, Ino, vamos, entre. – Ele se levantou de sua poltrona e foi até o bar, preparar um drinque para Ino, como sempre fazia. – Whiskey no estilo cowboy, certo? – Ele riu antes de entregá-la o copo de whiskey sem gelo.

- Ainda faz tudo do jeitinho que eu gosto, Sasuke. – Ele notou que ela não falava só dos drinques que ele fazia, é claro. Ah, como aquela loirinha havia evoluído.

- Você ainda me chama de Sasuke, e é a única que faz esse nome soar bem. Brindamos a isso. – Eles levantaram os copos antes de tomar todo conteúdo em um gole só. Queimando em suas gargantas em uma sensação prazerosa.

- Ah, bem, o trabalho que você me pediu foi feito. O Hyuuga está sendo julgado pelo meu crime agora mesmo. – Ino riu gostosamente. Por mais que fosse amiga de Hinata, ela nunca recusava um trabalho. Nunca.

- Perfeito, loirinha, perfeito. Então deixemos os negócios de lado, e vamos pra o que realmente me interessa. – O Uchiha segurou Ino pela cintura e a puxou para junto de seu corpo subitamente, como sempre, uma noite com a pequena Discórdia era sempre bem vinda.

- Antes disso, garotão, meu dinheiro. Você sabe que eu preciso. Não adianta me enrolar de novo. Meu irmão...

- To sabendo, to sabendo. – Ele virou os olhos e entregou algumas notas pra ela. – Metade agora, o resto depois. – Isso causou revolta em Ino. Ela elevou a voz e sacou uma adaga sabe-se lá de onde.

- Tá achando que eu sou prostituta, Sasuke?! Porque eu não sou! Sou uma assassina, e se não me der o dinheiro agora, faço você me ver em ação, filho da puta! – Ela colocou a adaga contra a garganta dele. Nada surpreso, Sasuke só levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe que não tem chance comigo, loirinha. Não exploda dessa forma, pode se surpreender com as minhas reações. – Ele olhou para baixo, como se indicasse algo para Ino. Ela olhou, com a respiração pesada, e, frustrada, guardou sua adaga dentro do sapato ao ver kusanagi, a katana de Sasuke, apontada para seu estômago. – Depois dessa sua reação, não vai ganhar o restante da grana. Deidara que se revire no hospital.

- Como assim?! Essa tarefa foi complicada, matei um membro do conselho, Uchiha! – Ela estava furiosa. Seu irmão estava em coma há alguns meses, Ino precisava de dinheiro.

- Sim e o fez com perfeição. Como de costume. Mas, decidiu me desrespeitar. Por enquanto, só recebe isso, sem direito ao meu tratamento de sempre. – Ele disse, se sentando em sua mesa e girando para observar a vista da cidade. Ele agia como se tudo aquilo fosse dele.

- Mas... Sasuke! E... se eu te contar uma informação sobre o julgamento do Hyuuga? Sobre o que Hinata... quer dizer, a ninfa das trevas vai fazer? – Ela disse, desesperada para conseguir o dinheiro.

- Eu tenho dois informantes lá dentro, ficarei a par de qualquer forma. Diga-me, o Uzumaki certamente está jogando na lanchonete. Pode dizer que eu quero falar com ele? Obrigado, não bata a porta quando sair. - Ele disse, acendendo um cigarro. Milhares de vezes tivera o corpo nu da Discórdia sobre sua mesa, mas aquele orgulho idiota dela estragava tudo. Ele queria respeito, e não queria saber sobre o que ela estava passando. Afinal, Deidara estava em coma por causa dele. Mas, ela não sabia.

Ino respirou fundo. Queria agredi-lo por tratá-la daquela forma. A primeira falta de respeito havia sido dele e, agora ele fazia isso? O irmão dela não devia sofrer pelos erros dela. Ela simplesmente se esquecia de como Sasuke era. Mas, tudo que ela queria naquele momento era arrancar a cabeça dele e espalhar todo o sangue sobre aquela mesa dele, provar do que era capaz. Mas, num momento de medo, só pôde dizer:

- Tudo bem. – Ela saiu do escritório de Sasuke sem dizer mais nada. Olhou para a disputa das garotas, para Suigetsu. E fingiu que era a mesma de sempre. – Ainda nessa? Caramba, hein. Suigetsu, fala parabéns pra Tayuya quando ela ganhar. – Ela riu. Digamos que Sakura, a ninfa de cabelos rosados, e Ino não se davam muito bem. Por que? Só havia duas palavras para descrever aqueles sentimentos: Sasuke Uchiha.

- Pode deixar, Ino. Eu sempre falo. – Ele riu também. Quando viu Ino em direção a porta, ele teve uma idéia. – Se quiser passar lá em casa hoje, pode me contar como foi seu último serviço, loira. – Ele riu, estava mais que óbvio o que aconteceria. Ela não responderia.

- Penso no seu caso, peixinho. – Ao descer a lanchonete, foi até Naruto. – O Uchiha ta te chamando. Acho que os caras te liberam pra falar com ele, certo?

- Joga no meu lugar Ino, não posso perder grana. – Ele se levantou. Foi até a porta e parou ao ouvir a voz de Ino.

- Naruto, se eu ganhar, você me ajuda a pagar os cuidados médicos do meu irmão. – Ela disse séria demais. Precisava mesmo de dinheiro.

- Eu ajudo. Se você ganhar. – Ele deu um meio sorriso e foi ao encontro do Uchiha. A Discórdia tinha muito mais sentimentos do que parecia.

* * *

- O que tem em mente, ninfa? – Asuma Sarutobi perguntou. Aquela garota era problema. Ele sentia o cheiro de intriga de longe. Mas, dependendo do que ela planejasse, não havia muito o que se fazer.

- A resposta à sua pergunta fará um enorme bem ao conselho, Sarutobi. Quero negociar a liberdade de Hyuuga Neji. – Disse Hinata, seriamente. Eles jamais recusariam a proposta arriscada que ela pretendia fazer. Não poderiam.

- Ultraje! – Disse Tsunade ao ouvir aquilo. Ela estava completamente e totalmente furiosa. Quem aquela ninfa pensava que era? – Está aqui para julgá-lo, não para libertá-lo, Hyuuga!

- Devo concordar com a Srta. Senju, jovem ninfa das trevas. Acho que a liberdade de tal criminoso não é negociável. – Kurenai Yuuhi disse praticamente o mesmo que Senju, mas com um nível bem mais educado.

- Bem... Mas, não seria mais correto todos nós ouvirmos a proposta de negociação? Estou certo que para negociar uma liberdade com o conselho, a moça tem que oferecer algo grande. – Disse Yahiko, príncipe da Atlântida, se mostrando um jovem de mente aberta, mas um tanto ambicioso também. Ele seria um bom rei.

- O peixinho está correto, senhoras. Deixem a prole de Hécate falar. – Hidan, o capitão dos ceifadores, declarou. Ainda era um ser asqueroso, estava com as pernas na mesa, sem ligar para os modos. Como resposta, ele obteve silêncio. Todos concordavam.

- Obrigada, Capitão Hidan, Príncipe Yahiko. – Ela ignorou a parte em que Hidan a chamara de prole de Hécate. Nada de confusões por enquanto. – Bem, como devem saber, eu e o réu temos um certo grau de parentesco. Meu pai e o pai dele eram irmãos, gêmeos idênticos para ser mais precisa. E, vocês também sabem, que sou a última da minha raça. E que ninfas das trevas podem nascer de 2 formas. A primeira sendo diretamente do útero de Hécate e a segunda sendo de uma ninfa das trevas e um demônio. Bem, tendo eu grau de parentesco com Neji Hyuuga e, tendo uma filha, a ninfa das trevas que saísse do meu útero teria um poder semelhante ou maior que o meu, afinal, a genética seria próxima à minha original... – Hinata foi interrompida por um impaciente Hidan.

- Faça logo a maldita proposta.

- Farei então, capitão. A liberdade de Neji pela filha que eu pretendo ter com ele. – Neji arregalou os olhos ao ouvir sua prima. Ela estava louca a esse ponto? Todos se surpreenderam com a decisão da ninfa, ninguém realmente esperava isso. - Terão total controle sobre ela. E, em tempos de guerra contra gangues anarquistas, vão precisar de uma arma secreta. Creio que uma neta de Hécate bastará. – Os membros do conselho se encararam, olharam para o bruxo mediador. Ele sabia agora, o veredicto de Neji Hyuuga. Todos sabiam.

O bruxo regente pegou se grimório e olhou para todos os presentes antes de seu olhar pesado cair sobre o réu, que, agora, retribuía o olhar com firmeza. Os olhos perolados ainda estavam surpresos, mas seu olhar ainda demonstrava a serenidade e determinação do mais corajoso dos guerreiros. Foi então que o veredicto foi finalmente dado:

- É declarado, após uma sessão de julgamento com o conselho supremo, que o réu Neji Hyuuga está inocentado de todos os seus crimes e, se encontra agora, livre.

* * *

Bem, por hoje o capítulo saiu mediano, eu acho haha

Eu vou desenhar cada personagem no estilo da fic, então se preparem, porque até o final da Fic esse monte de personagem aparece kkkkk  
Agora respondendo a única review que tive:

**Loveanju:** Quando vi sua review, fiquei muito feliz, a primeira a gente não esquece haha ^^

Realmente, o primeiro capítulo foi meio vago e distante, sem muitas explicações, mas os mistérios vão se esclarecendo agora, e outros vão surgir também ^^

O erro foi corrigido, obrigada por avisar ^^

Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar, sua linda!  
Beijinhos ^^

* * *

Bem, fechou por hoje, daqui 5/6 dias, o novo cap aparece! Até Logo!


	3. Capítulo III - Águas de Negócios

E... Aqui estamos nós com o 3º Capítulo! Agora as coisas começam a esquentar! E espero que esquentem as mentes de vocês com mais reviews, embora meu coraçãozinho tenha se aquecido com as que já recebi! Review é um estímulo necessário para todo autor!

Bem, hoje nada de avisos iniciais! Boa leitura, pessoal!

* * *

Sasuke olhou para seu ex-amigo cabeça-oca que entrava pela porta. O assunto que tinha a tratar com ele era algo que o Uchiha considerava de extrema importância. Embora o famoso herdeiro Naruto Uzumaki não desse a mínima para nada daquilo. Se Sasuke tivesse opção, falaria com outra pessoa, mas Naruto era um dos poucos que realmente conhecia seu passado, sua história. E, aquele assunto era particular demais.

- Me chamou pra que, maldito? – Naruto disse, com muita simpatia, ao chegar no escritório do seu antes amigo, e agora figurão do crime de Sheol. Como se ele não soubesse do que se tratava.

- Embora eu respeite esse seu amor reprimido por mim, não estou afim de transar com você agora, então, por favor, pulemos os insultos. – Bem, quem visse aquilo, com certeza descobriria que os dois já foram amigos, ou então diria que ainda eram. Talvez fossem, mas não admitiam, era bem indefinida a relação de Sasuke e Naruto. – Quero saber se você teve alguma informação. Dica ou pista sobre o paradeiro de Itachi.

- Ah, claro que tive, Sasuke. Na verdade, sei exatamente onde ele está. – Naruto ria, a obsessão de Sasuke por procurar o maldito irmão era ridícula. – Suponho que ele esteja no inferno, morto como deve ser.

- Não, ele não está morto! Eu saberia se ele estivesse morto, Naruto! – Sasuke já havia se levantado, pronto para acender um cigarro. Tudo aquilo o estressava demais, Naruto nunca levava nada a sério. – E eu preciso matá-lo antes que ele apareça e me mate antes mesmo de eu cogitar levantar kusanagi para ele.

- O próprio Deidara o matou em legítima defesa, a Tayuya te disse que viu tudo! E, sejamos sinceros, ela é a única confiável do seu comitê de boas vindas super simpático. – Naruto era amigo da maioria da "comitiva", mas sabia que Tayuya era realmente a mais confiável ali.

- Eu confio na Tayuya, mas a minha mente não aceita que foi o imbecil do Deidara que matou meu irmão. A Sakura colocou esse idiota em coma, a Sakura! Sabe o quanto alguém tem que ser desabilitado pra ser posto em coma por essa garota? Um cara assim não mataria Itachi, nem com um exército. – Sasuke se revoltava quando pensava em tudo isso. Ele sabia que o irmão não poderia ter morrido daquele jeito, não nas mãos de Deidara. Se fosse a Ino, ainda havia uma pequena chance. Mas, Ino não mataria Itachi sabendo o quanto Sasuke queria matá-lo. Sem chance.

- Itachi não estava em seus melhores dias. Estava fraco, já ferido pela batalha que tivera com aquela imunda vampira, Tsunade. Ele não tinha chance. E Deidara, quando foi colocado em coma, estava praticamente no mesmo estado, pela batalha que tivera com Itachi. Pare de se preocupar tanto. – Naruto nunca era tão sério como estava agora. Sasuke estava começando a ficar mais obcecado que o normal com aquela história toda, aquilo até assustava um pouco. – Você tem que relaxar, já disse que se preocupar com o Itachi não vai levar a nada. Se o cara está escondido mesmo, é porque ele realmente tem motivo. Seu irmão nunca foi de fugir de briga. E, tem mais, se te matar acabar com essa maldita ideia de que ele está vivo, eu mesmo faço isso.

- Tá bem Naruto, já escutei todo esse discurso sobre minha insanidade e como todos os fatos apontam que Itachi está morto, quando não está. Mas, tudo bem. Se tiver alguma pista ou rastro dele, me informe imediatamente. – Sasuke disse, já cansado de ouvir Naruto, que, como sempre, pensava ser a voz da razão.

- Sim, majestade. Deseja mais alguma coisa? Um chá? Bolinhos? Uma prostituta pra viajem? – Naruto ironizou. Como seu amigo de infância emburrado tinha se transformado em um chefe da máfia emburrado, mandão e teimoso mesmo? Ele nem se lembrava mais.

- A prostituta não é má ideia, mas, como Ino acabou de se revoltar comigo, eu dispenso. – Ele deu um meio-sorriso, se contasse a Naruto o que tinha feito a Ino, o cabeça de vento surtaria completamente. Como ele era idiota e sensível.

- O que você fez pra...? – Naruto foi interrompido por um toque vindo do computador de Sasuke. Sasuke foi até o mesmo e sorriu ao olhar para a tela.

- Está dispensado por hoje Naruto, agora tenho que lidar com assuntos mais delicados. Se retire, pode voltar ao seu jogo. – Ele se sentou a frente do computador. Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Okay... Até mais, maldito. – Naruto Saiu da sala, sabendo que Sasuke estava pra planejar algo. E do jeito que conhecia Sasuke, sabia que aquilo não podia ser coisa boa.

Sasuke esperou Naruto se retirar e fechar a porta para atender a vídeo-conferência pelo computador. O contato que lhe chamava era Kakashi Hatake, o guarda costas do capitão dos ceifadores, Hidan. Tando o guarda, quanto o membro do conselho eram seus aliados, então ele não surpreendeu ao receber a chamada. Só não esperava que recebesse tão cedo.

- Kakashi, não esperava que me mandasse um relatório antes do julgamento acabar. – Disse Sasuke, ao olhar o homem de cabelos prateados, tapa olho e máscara. Kakashi era realmente o tipo misterioso, ninguém sabia porque ele se cobria tanto. Mas, sabiam que ele era ágil, e perigoso também.

- O julgamento acabou. A presença da ninfa das trevas mudou tudo. – De vez em quando era difícil entender as palavras que saíam da boca de Kakashi, mas você acabava se acostumando.

- Como assim? O que a Hyuuga fez? – Sasuke parecia surpreso, pra ele era quase óbvio que Neji receberia pena de morte, e seria decapitado no mesmo momento. Mas, é claro que a prima dele deveria intervir.

- Surpreendeu a todos com uma negociação pela liberdade do primo. E deu certo. – Kakashi não era um homem de muitas palavras, não sairia fofocando o que acontecera para Sasuke, apenas o que o Uchiha perguntasse.

- O que ela ofereceu em troca da liberdade de Neji? – Sasuke não se irritava com o jeito de Kakashi, por mais irritante que fosse de vez em quando, pelo menos ele não era como Naruto, que já teria falado tudo, e agora estaria criticando-o.

- A neta de Hécate que ela terá com o primo. Como propriedade do conselho e, consequentemente, uma arma para eles. – Sasuke se surpreendeu. Pensou que a tal ninfa fosse mais... Justa, correta. Mas, havia se enganado. Ela tinha sangue frio para dar a própria filha como oferta pela liberdade do primo. Tinha a impressão que gostaria dela. Mas, infelizmente, não podia deixar a tal criança chegar nas mãos do conselho. Todo seu plano iria por água abaixo.

- Quanta estratégia. – Sasuke riu. – Kakashi, você sabe se os futuros pais tem meio de transporte? – Uma idéia muito interessante passava pela mente do Uchiha.

- Tendo em vista que ela já passou pela mutação para a imagem ninfática, eles não tem. – Kakashi, no fundo queria saber no que aquilo acabaria, mas, realmente, passava uma imagem neutra e, talvez, até desinteressada.

- Bem, então diga ao capitão Hidan que ofereça uma carona e um jantar em seu navio para o casal. Eles não têm muita opção. – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso. – E fale para ele ser um pouco mais civilizado, ninguém dá informações a um homem grosseiro.

- Sim, senhor. – Foi então que o Hatake desligou. Sasuke jogou a cabeça para trás, teria que pensar em alguma estratégia.

* * *

Naruto se aproximou da mesa número 5, onde só havia Ino contando algumas notas com um sorriso vitorioso. Ele não evitou sorrir também. Metade do dinheiro era seu, e, agora que ela tinha ganho a ajuda dele, não negaria cheia de orgulho que Naruto pagasse alguns gastos com os cuidados médicos de Deidara. Embora ele já tivesse algum dedo nisso. Ele gostava de ajudar Ino, ela era uma boa amiga.

- Bem, vejo que se deu bem, Loirinha. – Ele riu, e ela, em reposta, lhe mandou uma piscadela. – Com o que você ganhou?

- Royal street flush, é claro. – Ela riu, estava feliz por ter o dinheiro para cuidar de seu irmão. Seu bom humor nunca fora tão radiante. Naruto deu um longo assobio.

- Quanto estilo, hein, Ino? Realmente merece uma bela ajuda com o Deidara agora. O quanto os caras ficaram frustrados? – Ele riu, conhecendo os companheiros de poker dele, eles provavelmente se revoltariam com a sorte de Ino a ponto de acusá-la de trapaceira mentirosa e, também apanhariam dela por isso.

- Digamos que eles estão... Se recuperando. – Exatamente como ele previra. – Me dá carona até o hospital, Luxúria? Quero dar uma olhada no Deidara antes de ir pra sua casa. – Ela riu e Naruto deu seu típico sorriso pervertido.

- Pensei que nunca iria pedir, Ino. Vamos então, meu carro ta no fim da rua. – Ao ver Temari passar, Naruto teve uma ideia. – Vai indo na minha frente, Loira, eu vi um conhecido, to logo atrás de você. - Ino olhou pra trás.

- Tá bom, vê se não demora. Eu quero chegar logo por lá. – E saiu andando normalmente.

Naruto esperou que ela saísse para ir até Temari. Ela estava apoiada no balcão, de costas pra ele. Que perigo. Provavelmente, ela estava esperando algum pedido. Naruto deu uma boa olhada na moça de cabelos cor de areia antes de prosseguir com seu terrível plano. A elemental do fogo tinha belíssimas pernas. Realmente, sair um pouco tostado valeria a pena, se fosse pra ver aquelas pernas caminhando pelo seu quarto, numa bela manhã.

Naruto se aproximou, sorrateiro. E, ao estar bem perto, agarrou o traseiro da moça com força e muita vontade. Antes mesmo dela virar para ver quem esta fazendo aquilo, ele depositou seus lábios, cheios de volúpia, no pescoço da moça, marcando-os e tomando para si. Temari bem que queria ter segurado o gemido, mas, infelizmente, falhou. E, ainda por cima, se arrepiou toda quando o loiro aproximou os lábios ao seu ouvido.

- Temari, se estiver interessada agora, vai pra minha casa depois do seu expediente. Eu e Ino faremos uma festinha, e, nós dois adoraríamos a sua presença. – E, depois de sugar o lóbulo da orelha da moça, Naruto saiu, deixando-a desnorteada, irritada e, é claro, em dúvida de aceitar ou não o convite de Naruto. Ai, o que seus irmãos diriam se a vissem agora?

Naruto saiu vitorioso da lanchonete. Nada melhor que um ménage a trois para acabar bem o dia. Ainda mais com aquelas duas loiras incríveis. Com quem ele tinha que tomar cuidado, qualquer uma das duas podia parti-lo em dois facilmente. Talvez fosse isso que o deixava tão... Animado a respeito de acabar na mesma cama com as duas. Mulheres irritadas faziam sua cabeça. Fazer o que?

Avistando seu belíssimo carro esporte na cor vermelha, e uma linda loirinha chamada Ino encostada no veículo, ele pegou a chave do bolso e desativou o alarme e a trava. E fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando para Ino entrar no carro. Entrou logo depois e colocou uma música qualquer, antes de dar a partida.

- Qual o hospital mesmo? – Ele sabia qual era, mas Ino não podia saber. Ficaria uma fera se suspeitasse que ele já ajudava em alguns detalhes no hospital, em segredo. Ino logo respondeu, sem ao menos desconfiar.

- Hospital Akasuna. – Ela disse, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança. Foi então que ela se lembrou que Sasuke havia solicitado Naruto para um papinho. – O que Sasuke queria com você?

- Ele ainda insiste que o Itachi está vivo. Queria saber se eu tinha alguma pista do local aonde ele está se escondendo. – Naruto riu, Sasuke pedia descrição, mas o Uzumaki não guardava muita coisa de Ino. Nem precisava, na maioria das vezes ela descobria. – Embora saibamos que não tem jeito dele estar vivo. Seu irmão o matou.

- Sasuke é obcecado com isso. Isso não faz bem pra aquele coraçãozinho de pedra dele. – Ela disse, extremamente irônica. Ela até gostava do Uchiha, mas, na maioria das vezes ele era insuportável. – Deidara não matou Itachi. – Naruto tirou o olho da pista para encarar Ino, com uma expressão assustada. Como assim, Deidara não Matou Itachi? – Ele explodiu Itachi. – Ino deu risada da cara de Naruto, ele se aliviou. Se Itachi estivesse vivo, Sasuke não pararia de encher o saco por muito tempo. – Você tinha que ver sua cara, Naruto!

- Não me assuste mais desse jeito, Loirinha! Sabe o que significa a sobrevivência de Itachi? Uchiha na minha vida! Em TODO lugar! É um dos piores pesadelos que eu poderia ter! – Naruto fazia drama e Ino ria, embora ele não estivesse errado. De jeito nenhum. – Imagina só: Eu no meu humilde quartinho, com uma morena colossal, cheio de amor pra dar e aí, BANG! Aparece o maldito Uchiha por vídeo-conferência perguntando se já achei alguma pista do Itachi! Ninguém merece. – E continuou resmungando baixo. Só a idéia de ter um dos seus... compromissos estragados por Sasuke o deixava fervilhando de raiva. Como a personificação da Luxúria, era óbvio que ele ficava furioso com aquelas coisas.

- Calma, Narutinho, o Itachi está morto, nada vai atrapalhar suas transas velozes. – Ela aproveitou que ele já estava irritado para cutucar um pouco mais a fera. Ele olhou para ela, semicerrando os olhos. Ela estava mesmo insinuando o que ele pensava? – Ops, falei algo que não devia, querido?

- Se está insinuando que eu não aguento o tranco, vou mostar uma bela, _longa_ e _grande_ lição pra você e a Temari hoje, Ino. – Ele continuava emburrado, mas deu aquele sorriso safado cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções que só ele poderia dar. Ino fingiu indignação.

- Chamou a Temari? Caramba, devia ter me avisado antes, Naruto! – Ela fez um biquinho. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, o que ela pretendia agora? – Se ela estava fácil hoje, eu iria pra casa dela! Não pra sua! Eu teria um pouco mais de atividade...

- Vai ter bastante atividade quando eu acabar com vocês, Ino. – Naruto sorriu novamente, havia desviado mais um comentário da língua ferina da Discórdia.

- Então terei tempo de sobra com a Temari. – Naruto se emburrou novamente. Ino desembocou a rir, mas parou quando eles chegaram à porta do hospital. Não se via Ino séria muitas vezes em uma vida, por isso aquilo era estranho para Naruto. Não gostava dela daquele jeito.

Ambos desceram do veículo e foram até a porta do hospital. Taí um lugar que todo mundo odeia. Gente doente. Tudo branco. Silêncio. Gente preocupada. Gente chorando. Mortos saindo. Vivos entrando. E, como no caso de Deidara, vivos ficando. Era tudo tão mórbido e arrepiante. Nem Ino, nem Naruto sabiam como poderia haver gente que trabalhava nesse tipo de local.

O hospital Akasuna não era diferente de outro hospital qualquer, era bem comum. A foto da velhinha que fundou o hospital deveria ser a coisa mais diferente do local. A velhinha fora uma Elemental da Luz, que desenvolveu habilidades de cura e salvou muitas vidas durante a guerra dos deuses. Uma heroína, por assim dizer.

Ino passou pelas recepcionistas sem dar atenção. Elas pareciam reconhecer a loira, e a deixaram passar sem nem questionar. Naruto, ao contrário de Ino, não estava tão sério. Mal passou pelas recepcionistas e já jogou uma piscadela. Não prestou atenção na reação das mesmas, não se interessava. Agora só seguia Ino normalmente. Ele podia manter seu ar de despreocupado. Mas, estava preocupado com Ino. Era difícil ver a amiga daquele jeito.

Ino parou na janela do quarto de Deidara. Já havia um visitante. Naruto estranhou. A Yamanaka, Não. Ela sabia quem era o ruivo lá dentro. Sasori Akasuna, neto da fundadora do hospital, um Elemental do Ar mais velho do que aparentava. O moço é ex-policial, ou seja, Ino não confiava nele nem um pouco. Mas, infelizmente, o ex-policial e o irmão da loira tinham um caso. Não podia dizer que eles estavam namorando. Realmente não era sério, para a alegria dela. Mas, mesmo assim, Sasori sempre trazia uma flor por dia para Deidara. Uma para cada dia que ele estivesse adormecido. Mas, é claro que elas não ficavam para sempre por lá, murchavam e morriam, como qualquer flor.

Ao avistar Ino, Sasori depositou um leve beijo na mão de Deidara, se levantou, deu uma última olhada no corpo adormecido de seu amado, e se preparou para sair do quarto, pegando suas coisas. Naruto, do lado de fora, deu um olhar de dúvida para Ino, esta, em resposta, não fez nada. Sasori finalmente saiu do quarto. E, imediatamente, foi até Ino.

- Ele teve uma pequena melhora hoje. Mexeu alguns dedos da mão direita. O batimento cardíaco não está abaixo do normal como na semana passada. Foram feitos os exames de sangue novamente. Está tudo normal. – Sasori disse sério, sem ao menos cumprimentar qualquer um dos loiros. Só se importava com Deidara, de qualquer forma.

- E a atividade cerebral? – Ino perguntou. Ela estava exatamente como Sasori.

- Fraca, mas, assim como o batimento cardíaco, melhor que na semana passada. – Dito isso, Sasori se retirou e Ino adentrou o quarto do irmão.

Naruto ficou ali, no meio daquele corredor branco, sem saber o que fazer. Ir com Ino ou perguntar ao ruivo esquisito o que está acontecendo? Bem, a curiosidade do loiro sempre falava mais alto. Sem falar que Ino gostaria de um tempo a sós com Deidara. Bem, seguir o ruivo esquisito, era isso que faria. Mas, o tempo que passara refletindo, foi um pouquinho longo. Naruto saiu correndo.

* * *

Neji e Hinata estavam calados há um bom tempo, permaneciam sentados em uma praça da Atlântida desde o término do julgamento. Não sabiam bem o que dizer. Afinal, o que dizer para a prima que você TEM de engravidar? "Quando começamos a tentar?". Não havia nada para discutir. Mas, Hinata não aguentava mais toda aquela tensão. Teve que falar algo.

- Bem... – Mas, antes que ela fizesse algum comentário para aliviar a tensão, Neji explodiu. Explodiu como ela nunca havia visto antes. Ele geralmente era uma pessoa calma.

- No que diabos você estava pensando, Hinata?! Se oferecer como barriga de aluguel pra me salvar?! Foi a pior idéia que você teve! Eu não posso fazer isso com você! – Ele precisava dizer o que pensava. Neji, geralmente, não era ouvido. Com Hinata era diferente, mas ele queria dizer tudo o que pensava. Mas, sabem o que dizem sobre recusar presentes ser falta de educação.

- Você está vivo por minha causa, Neji! Deveria ter pelo menos agradecido! O corpo é meu e se eu quiser ter uma filha sua, eu vou ter! – Hinata podia ser bem teimosa quando queria, e como aquele era um momento estressante, ela seria 100 vezes mais teimosa que o normal. Neji era igualmente cabeça dura. Aquilo não acabaria em nada.

- Eu agradeceria se você não tivesse feito algo tão estúpido pra salvar meu pescoço, priminha! Agora eu vou ter que... ARGH! – Neji não acreditava, teria que ir pra cama com sua irmã. Prima, pra falar a verdade, mas ainda sim. Ele se sentiria sujo por um bom tempo depois daquilo.

- Ah, é, Neji?! É por isso que está fazendo todo esse drama?! Não quer transar loucamente comigo?! Era só o que me faltava! Meu pai acabaria nos casando de qualquer forma! Só estamos antecipando a noite de núpcias! – Ela conseguia ser irônica e fazer piada com a situação. Hinata não era tão parecida com Ino, normalmente, mas quando ficava extremamente irritada, ela pegava um pouco do complicado gênio da loira.

- SEU PAI ESTÁ MORTO, HINATA! Assim como todo o clã Hyuuga! Ele não vai mais mandar em mim ou em você! – Foi naquele momento que os primos Hyuuga ouviram um pigarreio e olharam na direção do som.

Lá estava Hidan, o capitão dos ceifadores, com um meio sorriso muito bem estampado no rosto. Logo atrás dele, estava seu guarda-costas misterioso e desinteressado, lendo um livro de capa verde. Ambos notaram a troca de farpas dos Hyuuga de longe. Já era algum material que o Uchiha gostaria de saber. Bem, estava na hora de ser o cara legal.

- Desculpem a interrupção, futuros papais. É por uma boa causa. – Talvez ser o cara legal fosse uma tarefa bem complicada para Hidan. Estava tão acostumado a ser um filho da puta, que chegava a esquecer o pouco de boas maneiras que havia aprendido na vida. – Se não me engano, vocês estão sem meio de transporte para Sheol, certo?

- Por que quer saber? – Perguntou Hinata, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas. Não daria oportunidade para que Neji falasse.

- Ah, nadar até lá é trabalhoso. Tenho um navio, tripulação e jantar. Estamos todos indo para Sheol agora. Aceitem a carona, é uma oferta de paz e um presente de boas vindas ao conselho, Srta. Hinata. – Hidan continuava sorrindo normalmente. Ela aceitaria.

- Tudo bem, Hidan. Vamos com você.

- Nem pensar, Hinata. Conseguiremos outros meios. – Ele segurou o braço dela com força, a fim de tentar protegê-la.

- Eu não sei você, Neji. Não conseguiremos nenhum meio até amanhã, eu estou cansada, e quero ir pra casa. Vou com Hidan, se quiser me deixar sozinha com ele e o restante dos ceifadores, a escolha é sua. – Neji respirou profundamente antes de seguir Hidan, Kakashi e Hinata até o conhecido navio "Jashin". Hidan estava impressionado com o quanto havia sido cortês com o casal. Poderia tentar ser assim mais vezes. Ou não.

* * *

A lanchonete ficara mais calma depois da partida de Ino e Naruto. Como sempre. Temari nem acreditava que ainda se considerava uma amiga daqueles dois baderneiros. Se ela e a família nunca tivessem saído da Ilha dos Elementais, ela não teria que aturar tudo aquilo em Sheol. Nada de gangues, nada de traficantes, nada de prostitutas. Ela teria um confortável café com música suave, que seria aberto todos os dias depois dos rituais matutinos no templo. Ah, uma vida confortável. Mas, ali em Sheol, só tinha direito à música ao vivo, fornecida pela pobre de sua cunhada, que estava atrasada, pra variar.

- Desculpe, Temari! – Falando no diabo. Tenten Mitarashi, futura Tenten Sabaku, era uma lupina de cabelos e olhos de cor chocolate. Normalmente chegava à lanchonete atrasada, cansada de tanto correr, com seu fiel violino nas costas. A culpa era de seu noivo, sempre dele. – Gaara ficou bravo novamente por eu não estar usando roupas adequadas para vir aqui. – Não estar usando roupas adequadas?! Ela estava de calça, blusa gola alta e jaqueta, por favor! Temari não admitia como seu irmão ficara insuportável. Ele era um jovem tão alegre e vivo alguns anos atrás!

- Tenten! Já disse que você tem que parar de abaixar a cabeça para o meu irmão. Ele vai te dominar mais ainda quando vocês passarem a ser marido e mulher. Isso não será legal. – Temari se preocupava muito com Tenten. Ela não era só sua cunhada, era uma amiga muito próxima. Não queria que ela deixasse sua felicidade de lado para agradar o noivo.

- Eu sei, Temari! Não foi nada demais, ele só estava se preocupando comigo. Gaara sabe que essa área é perigosa, só me deixa vir aqui por sua causa, então ele quer saber que eu não vou atrair olhares indesejados. – Ela deu um sorriso. Para Temari, aquele era um sorriso triste. Mas, a loira não disse mais nada.

Tenten tirou a jaqueta para começar a preparar o instrumento, ficando somente com a gola alta de mangas longas. Hora de passar breu no arco do violino. Quando Tenten começou a passar o breu no arco do violino, os movimentos levaram a manga de sua blusa a escorregar e mostrar seu alvo braço. Bem, não tão alvo assim.

- Tenten, que hematoma é esse no seu pulso? – Temari ficou mais preocupada ainda. Gaara não poderia...?

- Ah, não é nada Temari, eu caí esses dias. Estou cheia deles. – Ela sorriu sem graça e puxou a manga para cobrir o hematoma. Mas, Temari não cairia nessa. Acontecia o que ela temia. Tenten estava apanhando de Gaara, e Temari não poderia fazer nada contra aquilo. Se Tenten não quisesse reagir, o que ela poderia fazer se assumisse sua forma de lobo, Temari não poderia ajudar. Enfrentar Gaara sozinha era muito complicado.

Temari, embora estivesse preocupada, tinha que afastar seus pensamentos da situação de Tenten e seu irmão. Não poderia se meter. Então, era melhor servir e limpar as mesas ao invés de pensar nisso. Foi quando um cara de rabo de cavalo entrou na lanchonete. Ele tinha uma aparência bem selvagem, a estola de pele que ele levava na cintura junto às roupas normais e leves, indicavam que ele era um Lupino. Mas, o moço não usava o broche da matilha de Asuma. Um exilado. Como Tenten.

- Shikamaru?! Não acredito! Você também?! – Mal ela pensou na morena de coques, e esta veio correndo para abraçar o outro lupino. Já se conheciam. Há muito tempo. – Olha só como você está alto! Antes nós tínhamos a mesma altura!

- Você não esperava que eu tivesse sua altura pra sempre, não é, Tenten? – Ele riu discretamente. Olhou melhor para a amiga de infância. – Você está noiva e eu nem soube. O que o exílio faz com a gente, não é?

- Ah, isso? Faz pouco tempo, Shika. Lembrarei de te mandar os convites, quando me disser onde está morando. Será meu convidado de honra! – Tenten estava extremamente animada de ver Shikamaru. Fazia tempos que Temari não via ela assim.

- Acontece, Tenten, que eu não moro. – Ele riu, sem graça. – Desde que Asuma me chutou de lá, eu me tornei um nômade. Venho fazendo um serviçinho ou outro como mercenário pra me manter. – Shikamaru era uma grande perca para a matilha de Asuma. Era seu melhor estrategista. Mas, Tenten, de certa forma sabia que Shikamaru não aguentaria o ditador por muito tempo.

- Você desafiou ele e ganhou, não é? – Ele sinalizou que sim com a cabeça, estampando um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Exatamente como você, Tenten. Mas, parece que não fez o mesmo que eu. Nem seu amuleto de primeira caça você está usando. – Tenten não usava nenhuma lembrança da guerreira lupina que costumava ser. Gaara não gostava muito. Por isso Tenten parara de lutar, e guardara todos seus itens da matilha em uma caixa.

- Ah, é uma longa história. Bem, nós dois estamos nesse lugar por trabalho. Eu tocando e você, bem... Fazendo negócios. – Ela sorriu. – Mas, eu preciso tocar agora. Sobre seus negócios... Fale com aquela loira ali. O nome dela é Temari. Ela sabe de tudo que acontece nesse lugar. – E Tenten saiu. Tinha algo estranho com sua amiga. Ela já fora uma das guerreiras mais fortes da matilha e agora parecia frágil. Frágil demais. A tal Temari sabia de tudo? Talvez esclarecesse as coisas.

Shikamaru foi até o balcão, e se sentou por lá mesmo. Esperando que a tal loira terminasse de atender as mesas para atendê-lo. Bem, uma xícara de café o manteria acordado por aquela noite. Precisava esclarecer do que se tratava o tal trabalho que o Uchiha lhe oferecera. E também saber o que se passava com Tenten. Sem falar de achar um lugar para passar a noite. Que problemático.

- Vai querer o que, homem das montanhas? – Que ótimo, a tal Temari era sarcástica. Aquilo só daria merda.

- Um café mais escuro que seu humor. – Só podia dar merda. Quando duas pessoas sarcásticas se encontram, até sangue rola.

- Necessidade de se manter acordado? – Ele abaixou a cabeça levemente, indicando que sim. – Da onde conhece Tenten? – Ela colocou uma xícara em cima do balcão e preencheu a mesma com café escuro e absurdamente quente.

- Éramos da mesma matilha. Eu fui exilado um pouco depois dela. Mas, crescemos juntos, morávamos em cabanas vizinhas no acampamento. - Ele bebericou o café antes de chegar ao assunto que o interessava. – Mas, ela está muito diferente. Antes era uma das melhores caçadoras da matilha. Nem precisava se transformar em lobo. Usava o arco e flecha. Acertava sempre no olho. – Ele deu um meio sorriso. Temari não acreditava que aquela moça delicada fosse uma grande caçadora. Seu irmão havia mudado tanto a noiva assim? Isso era deprimente.

- Estamos falando da mesma Tenten? Ela não machuca nem uma mosca. – Claro, só porque era oprimida por Gaara dia após dia. Ela era mais forte que ele e sempre fazia tudo para agradar aquele idiota, dia após dia. – O amor é uma droga. – Temari disse, sem perceber. O tal Shikamaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, exatamente o que eu pensei. O noivo é o problema dela. – Temari sabia que era verdade, então não se incomodava com os comentários sobre Gaara. Até concordava com eles. Seu irmão havia se tornado um sociopata ciumento e dissimulado. Ou, pra melhor resumir, um idiota.

- Não sabe o quanto está certo. Embora o noivo dela seja meu irmão, eu bem queria que ela me ouvisse a respeito dele. – Enquanto preparava um sanduíche, Temari conversava normalmente com o lupino. – Ele é controlador demais.

- Entendo. Tenten, deve realmente gostar dele. – Ele tomou mais um gole do café. Não daria mais opiniões sobre aquilo. Não queria se envolver demais. Se envolver significava ficar mais tempo que o necessário em Sheol. Ele não queria isso. Ao acabar o café, Shikamaru foi ao que interessava. Seu trabalho. – Tenten comentou que sabe de tudo por aqui. Vou trabalhar alguns dias para Sasuke Uchiha, onde posso encontrá-lo? – Ele depositou o dinheiro do café e uma generosa gorjeta no balcão.

- Só subir para o primeiro andar, só tem um bando de delinquentes bêbados e uma porta por lá, a porta é o escritório do Uchiha. – Ela guardou o dinheiro antes de colocar outros pedidos em uma bandeja. Shikamaru se levantou para subir até o segundo andar, mas Temari chamou sua atenção. – Já que vai ficar aqui um curto período de tempo, pode se hospedar na minha casa. Alugo um quarto por um preço razoável. A Tenten te ofereceria um na casa dela, mas meu irmão não deixaria.

- Eu aceito a oferta. Você me parece suportável.

* * *

O jantar no Navio parecia um pouco desconfortável para o "casal Hyuuga". Não que qualquer um fosse se sentir confortável com aquela companhia. Estavam lá Hinata, Neji, Kakashi e Hidan. O último não parava de falar. Parecia até ter esquecido sua missão naquele jantar. Mas, ele não tinha esquecido. As perguntas, ou melhor dizendo, as alfinetadas, começavam agora.

- Então Neji, seu julgamento foi bem interessante, não acha? Eu jurava que você já estava com a corda no pescoço. – Hidan tomou um gole do absinto que estava em sua taça. Ele queria ver cada reação de Neji, uma por uma.

- Eu também. – Neji nem encarava Hidan, desinteressado. Não queria perder o auto-controle duas vezes no mesmo dia. Mantinha seu foco em sua comida, não em seu anfitrião.

- Mas, quem diria, sua prima realmente salvou sua pele! Você é uma prima muito dedicada, Hinata! – Hidan sorria, cínico. Provocar Neji era a chave para arrancar informação.

- Obrigada, capitão. Eu esperava que a opinião de meu primo fosse a mesma. – Hinata também mantinha os olhos na comida, mas ainda estava brava com Neji. Todos seus comentários sairiam carregados de desdém.

- Estou certo que é. Afinal, não são todos os primos que se _dão_ tão inteiramente para salvar um parente próximo. – Hidan continuava sorrindo. Seu último comentário não poderia ser mais ferino. Ele tinha ouvido uma parte da briga dos Hyuugas. Neji, na tentativa de se conter o máximo, saiu da cabine bruscamente, em silêncio. Hinata, por outro lado, continuou comendo em silêncio e, assim que ouviu um dos homens do lado de fora dizendo que haviam chegado em Sheol, ela se levantou.

- Hidan, diga pra quem quer que você está representando, pra vir falar comigo pessoalmente. Não respeito os covardes. Obrigada pela carona e pelo jantar. Foi bastante agradável. – Ela fez uma reverência de deboche antes de sair de lá. Hidan pôs-se a rir loucamente. Kakashi só encarou.

- Kakashi, já te disse o quanto eu adoro essa ninfa? Me identifico bastante com ela. – Ele continuou a rir um pouco. – Contate o Uchiha, ele vai adorar saber o que aconteceu aqui.

* * *

Shikamaru bateu na porta de Sasuke antes de entrar. O Uchiha prestava bastante atenção no ocorrido narrado por Kakashi. Shikamaru não entendia muito bem, mas continuava em pé, esperando que seu chefe temporário viesse lhe falar. Depois de dar um sorriso para a tela do computador, Sasuke olhou para o visitante.

- Sente-se, Nara. – Shikamaru obedeceu e se sentou à frente do Uchiha. Logo pegou alguns papéis que ajudariam no trabalho do lupino e os entregou. – Obviamente já ouviu falar do meu irmão, Itachi Uchiha. – O Nara confirmou com a cabeça. – Acontece que ele foi dado como morto, mas eu quero ter a absoluta certeza de que ele realmente está morto. Me disseram que você é bom com caçadas.

- Sou bom, mas conheço uma equipe de apoio bem melhor que eu. Sou mais o tipo estrategista. – Enquanto conferia os papéis com várias informações de investigação, documentos e praticamente TUDO sobre Itachi Uchiha, ele continuava procurando. – Se pagar a esses meus colegas, terá um serviço melhor. – Ele pensava em um moço não exilado e Tenten. Seria bom pra ela se lembrar de como as coisas eram antes.

- Que seja. Desde que achem Itachi ou o que sobrou dele. Pode sair. – Shikamaru saiu pensando em como convenceria Tenten e o outro. Uma tinha que agir em segredo, longe do noivo e o outro tinha que deixar de ser capacho de Asuma. Ele conseguiria convencê-los. Sabia que sim.

Sasuke olhava para o computador, sorrindo mais uma vez. Lá estavam duas fotos de Hinata Hyuuga: Uma dela completamente normal e outra de sua transformação das trevas. Sim, ele admitia para si mesmo que a moça era atraente, em ambas as formas. E se agradava mais ainda com o que Kakashi lhe falara.

- Ela quer que eu mesmo vá falar com ela? Pois bem, será um prazer.

* * *

Quando eu disse que começava a esquentar, é a mais pura verdade, porque as coisas vão pegar fogo no próximo capítulo! Hentai? Se eu conseguir escrever um decente, claro que sim!

Bem, respondendo as amáveis reviews do último capítulo:

**Asakura Yumi:** Que bom que adorou, Asakura! Estou continuando e será assim até o final da fic! Beijos!

**Marina: **Mais uma que adorou weee! Sim, o Naruto Luxúria dará muito o que falar ainda, espera só! Ah, você terá muito mais se acompanhar, Marina, muito mais! E escreverei melhor se tiver mais leitoras como você!

**Sassa-sama: **Obrigada, que bom que te impressionou! Eu confesso que não fiz uma sinopse atraente o bastante, pareceu muito Percy Jackson haha Bom, acontece que histórias originais de autores que não divulgam muito, acabam assim, uma triste verdade. Isso mesmo, acompanhe porque terão mais surpresas como essas do último capítulo! Acho que se a gente considerar a Hinata OOC como a Hinata do último filme de Naruto Shippuden, fica mais divertido ainda, embora o Neji seja bastante parecido com o original... Eu sou esquisita, então, no problem! Beijos!

Pessoal, já sabe, em 5 ou 6 dias eu posto, e aproveitem porque essa frequência só será assim agora nas férias, já que logologo eu passo a estudar em tempo integral, que tristeza. Beijos e até mais!


End file.
